Finding love
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: A Fruk parody of Beauty and the Beast. Francis is looking for something more than a good night in bed but no one in his village seems to make him feel more or what he wants, would trading places with his friend's and giving his life up to beast who has been alone for years be able to find what he is searching for and help the isolated beast? Rated T for language. R R please


**Ok so this is a proper Hetalia parody of Beauty and the Beast this time, no loosely ****based.**

**This is one of the fics I am starting after ATL, just thought you guys would want the start to see what you think.**

**This time, I'm doing Fruk, why? Because it's perfect for them! Seriously I'm surprised no one has done it yet, so yet again, I've decided to take things into my own hands and do it.**

**Thank you again to my beta, who would no doubt be reviewing this, for betaing as usual my fic, thanks so much!**

**I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be Yaoi galore everywhere, because I like a lot of different pairings.**

**I hope you enjoy this and read and review!**

* * *

**Finding love.**

Francis was a man that wanted love, now others wouldn't believe that Francis was looking for anything but a good night in a bed with someone, male or female, this coming from all his perverted comments that he would make, but he truly wanted to find someone who he could connect with.

Francis lived in a small village in the south of France, with two other people, but even in this small village there was no one there that he could really feel actual love for. Now Francis didn't know himself what he wanted, he just knew that it was something more than one night in bed with someone from this boring village, no one really talked to Francis they kept their distance. Not that Francis really minded, they were all the same in this village anyway.

"Francis!" Yelled a female voice soon light footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and to the door to Francis's room. The person knocked.

"You can come in Elizabeta" Francis said as he turned to look at the door as it opened and reviled a girl a little older than Francis with long brown curly locks and light green eyes she had a plain green dress on, she smiled at Francis.

"Can you go into town? Roderich is busy at the moment practicing for the upcoming musical festival and I need to do some cleaning, we need some bits from town, there's a list on the table" Elizabeta said.

"Sure Elizabeta, I'll go" he said, it gave him something to do and wouldn't have him stuck in the house all day at least, so he got up and got himself ready. He wore a plain blue long sleeved shirt and some black pants. Once he was ready and had the list in his pocket he walked into the small village.

There was a main road that ran right through the centre of the village there was houses and shops along this road, it was a wide one and once everyone was up and going about their own business it was crowded and one could barely move two steps without bumping into someone. But right now it was empty on Francis and a few others were walking along this road from other smaller streets, which were all houses, these were the people getting up and going to their work.

This was the little village Francis lived in and he knew that every day is the same as the day before and that was, get up, go to work, gossip about things sometimes about Francis, do your job, gossip more maybe this time about that Austrian who barely comes out of the house he shares with two others and how he obsesses over everything and then go home, have dinner with family, talk more and bed. Same old same old boring routine.

Francis greeted the people that wished him good morning as he was going about his business just to be polite to the people he knew that talked when they thought he was out of earshot, but he didn't care anymore, before it used to affect him, but now he held his head up high and ignored them, if they didn't like the way he was, then oh well.

After he was finished he was at the edge of the village, he could see his home from here it was close to the village, only a little ways on the outskirts but he was stopped as a tanned arm was put around his shoulders making him stop and turn his head, his light blue eyes meet with bright green.

"Hello Antonio" he said, he knew what Antonio wanted and Francis didn't want to give him what he wanted because Antonio wouldn't give Francis what he wanted, Antonio didn't care what Francis wanted, he only cared about what he himself wanted.

Now it wasn't as if Antonio wasn't a handsome man, he was Francis would admit, he had tanned skin from all his time living in Spain before moving with his family to France, he had dark brown curly short hair and a cheery smile that all the young single people would fall in love with when he flashed that smile, but Francis didn't fall for it.

"Francis, why don't you come back with me and we'll have a good time together si" said the Spaniard as he turned around to walk back into the village. Francis slipped out of his hold and turned back to go the way he came.

"No thank you Antonio, I got to help Roderich and Elizabeta for their trip" he said as he turned around to walk away, he then heard another voice.

"Oi tomato bastard why you are hanging out with that wine bastard?" Snapped an irritated voice from behind them said, Antonio turned and Francis's gaze turned to the new comer.

A boy with brown hair and eyes that were only a shade or two lighter than his hair a random stray curl that never stayed with the rest of his hair was at the right side of his head, whenever Francis has seen the boy he has always had a scowl on his face, and was always hanging with Antonio and always calling him a bastard, but he calls everyone that name.

Antonio smiled brightly at the boy, his scowl didn't move as the Spainish man moved towards him.

"I haven't seen you all morning Lovi, where were you?" Antonio asked and swung his arm around Lovino's shoulders.

Lovino shoved his arm away; he's never one to be touchy feely type of guy were as Antonio was.

"None of your god damned business tomato bastard" Lovino snapped at him, they turned their attention away from Francis, this was his chance now to slip away from these two, to get back to the house and get away from the village, maybe one day he would get to leave this village and find someone who could give him that wonderful night in the bed or many more nights with that one person, but also that person would be able to give Francis that something more that Francis couldn't name, he didn't know what he wanted, he just knew that what he wanted and what he needed from a person was not in this village and he needed to find it.

* * *

**So that's it, if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them, tell me what you think.**

**Review please.**

**I hope to see you again sometime soon.**

**For now Astala Pasta!**


End file.
